A card edge connector includes a molded dielectric housing having a top opening cavity into which an edge of a circuit card is inserted. The housing is provided with rows of electrical contacts on either side of the cavity. The contacts are in the form of resilient leaf springs which frictionally engage circuit paths extending to the edges of the card establishing electrical connections into and out from the circuit card.
If the card edge is warped, considerable friction is required to insert the card into the housing cavity, which is designed for a planar unwarped card.